Blinx 3: The Monster Within
by badgerfang
Summary: After Blinx 2, Blinx is back on probation. But after a strange accident involving a spectral time dragon, he is thrust back into the action. Now with a whole new set of powers he doesn't know how to use, he has both the Sweepers and Tom-Toms after him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ unlike my other two fanfictions (both are up for adoption) I actually plan on finishing this one. It's best if you have played through Blinx 1 and 2 or at least understand them.**

"Our world is in constant change. It's the job of the time sweepers to maintain a balance between times. We use time portals to travel to different worlds to harvest time crystals. If we don't harvest them fast enough, they transform into time monsters. The crystals are constantly forming, so there is always a need for sweepers.

I should be out there, collecting time crystals and bashing time monsters. But nooo, even thou I save princess Lena a year ago, I'm still on probation for leaving the time factory without permission. Yes, my probation was lifted when the Tom-Toms attacked, but now I have to go back to training. This sucks!"

Blinx sighed as he closed the computer where he was recording his video log. True, he was back on probation, but he suspected it was from the 'accident' at the ruins of time that almost killed the lead team…. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the team name. He shook his head. It didn't matter. The point was, he was stuck on probation and there was nothing he could do about it now. He sighed and walked out of his 'room'. It wasn't really a room. The only decoration was his original time sweeper, the one from world B1Q64. He looked up at it and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

As he walked down the hallways of the time sweeper HQ, he saw some sweepers running by. He stopped Picoro as the senior sweeper went by.

"What's going on?" Blinx asked in confusion.

"There is a massive increase in time activity in one of the sectors!" Picoro replied.

Out of habit, Blinx reached behind him to get is sweeper, only to remember that he didn't have one any more. He sighed and watched as the team jumped into a gateway. Suddenly, a voice came over the loud speakers. "Blinx, report to the training room. Now.'

He winced as some of the nearby sweepers giggled. Ears low he ran to the training room.

Blinx sighed as he collected the time crystals from what seemed like the thousandth time monster he had defeated. The CEO came on the speaker.

"Very good Blinx. You are dismissed."

He sighed in relief ant was about to exit the training room. When the CEO went on.

"Also, before you return to your room, the time core is reacting strangely. Go check on it, would you?"

Blinx sighed, this time in defeat, and mumbled, "Yes sir." Then walked out of the room.

Blinx pressed his paw to the scanner pad. After confirming that he had permission to enter the door, it opened. He went thru and the door slid shut behind him. As he tapped on the control pad, his frown deepened. Their seemed to be no problem with the core…. So why were the readings still going of the rails?

Blinx stopped looking at the readings and looked at the tank holding the time energy. He thought he saw something moving and moved closer. What he saw was impossible. The raw time energy was constantly moving so time monsters wouldn't form, but what Blinx saw was a strange looking time dragon. It looked stronger than the ones he had seen in the field. It looked like it was getting bigger. No, it was coming closer! Blinx leaped back as the time monster came out of the container and he got a good look at it. The dragon was a slivery color, not the red he was used to seeing. Just as he was mulling over this fact the dragon came towards him and jumped into his body. Blinx gasped as he felt a numbing sensation come over him, just before he passed out.

**AN/ OMG! Blinx fainted! What will happen next? Review to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: chapter 2. All I have to say.**

Blinx groaned as he regained concenceness. Without opining his eyes, he recalled the events that had just occurred. He was checking the time core. Then he saw that weird time dragon! That must be it!

His eyes shot open and he saw that he had collapsed on the floor. Looking up he saw two sweepers guarding the exit. Looking down he saw the arm of a time dragon. Regular color, but still more mussled. He must have landed on it when he fell. He flexed his arm, preparing to get up. With a twinge of surprise, he saw that the dragon's arm moved!

He shot up and looked at his reflection in the glass. Looking back at him was a time dragon! He opened his mouth to scream and saw that the reflection moved to! He looked down at himself and saw that it wasn't a trick of the light. He was a time dragon! He looked at the two sweepers at the door and saw to his horror that they were raising their sweepers! He had seen what they can do to time monsters and didn't want to see is the same would happed to him. He ran passed the sweepers and stopped in the hallway. Where could he go?

His room? His paw was different so he door wouldn't open.

The CEO? He trusted his boss, but he didn't even know if he could still speak cat!

The gate room? Yes! He could jump into an open gate and hope fore the best. He turned towards the hall that lead to the gate room and started running. As he ran by, he saw the startled expressions on the sweepers faces and wished for the laughter at his expense. As he neared the gate room he heard more and more sweepers chasing him. He slid into the gate room and ran up the stairs. Looking off the edge he saw that there was only one gate open. Standing there, he remembered that this is how his first real adventure started. He was snapped out of his memories at the sound of pounding feat he looked behind him as saw dozens of sweepers coming after him. Without a second thought, he jumped into the gate.

**AN: short, I know, but I've gotten no comments so I have no motivation to continue. Review for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: argg! Sorry for the forever update! I had school stuff, then a vacation, then a bad grade and no electronics, and many other things preventing this from being posted. Anyway, you don't want to hear excuses, read the next (extra long) chapter.**

Blinx landed on the ground and turned around, ready to face the sweepers who were going to come through the gate. But to his surprise the gate was closing! He thought for a second and figured that that they must have shut off all the time gates so if there were any more strange time monsters, they wouldn't escape. His pondering was interrupted by a giggling noise. He spun around, but there was no one there. He heard the noise again and turned towards a pile of rocks. Sitting on top of them was a strange silver time dragon that looked like the form he was in now.

"Who are you?" he questioned. The silver time dragon only giggled again and gestured with her tail.

"Follow me." She laughed at Blinx's expression.

"What, you thought all time monsters were boys?"

The baffled time sweeper followed the dragon as she ran lightly across the ground. When she came to a large pile of rocks she jumped on top and waited for Blinx to catch up. She smiled at the sight of the panting sweeper.

"If you could keep up with me, I guess you you're faster then you look."

Blinx looked at the silver dragon. "Who are you?" he panted

She smiled. "My name is Iyasu. And you, Blinx, are a time sweeper hopelessly out of his element."

His head shot up. "How do you know my name?"

She smiled again. "I know more about you than you think."

Blinx glared at her. _Ok, she says she knows all about me, how about this. _"What was that spiritual time dragon in the time core?"

Iyasu merely grinned. "That wasn't a real Drakeon. It was raw time energy that awakened your power."

Blinx cocked his head. "What power? What's a Drakeon?"

She smiled. _I'm really getting annoyed by that 'I know something you don't grin'. _Blinx thought

"I'll answer your last question first. Drakeons are the proper name for our spices. The only names you got right are the Spikers, Kerofish, and Octoballoon. The creatures you call 'speed monsters' are Zippers. Demon monsters are Deromds, Skeleton monsters are Skeltros, Multiplying Lizards are Metrlizts, and Flying lizards are Orbrinds."

Blinx looked at her in confusion. "What about the time monsters from world B1Q64?"

Iyasu replied, "They were anomalies created by the increased amount of time energy. And to answer the question I know you are going to ask, we look different from other Drakeons because we are older"

Blinx glared at her. "Ok then, what was that you mentioned about my 'power'?"

She smiled at him. "I'll tell you," Blinx sighed in relief. "After you learn the basic necessities of a Drakeon." He growled. This was going to be a long day.

"Again"

Blinx growled as he attacked the dummy Iyasu was controlling for the billionth time. He glanced up at her. "Why am I doing this again?"

She sighed and threw down the ropes she was controlling the dummy with.

"If the Tom-Toms come looking for time monsters to poach, you need a way to defend yourself. Also, incase you didn't notice, your Sweeper friends are going to attack you to."

Blinx looked repulsed. He glanced at the dummy, which he had been repeatedly biting and slashing at. "I'm not going to kill my friends!"

Iyasu sighed. "It wont kill them, just send them back to Sweeper hub. When Sweepers transport using time portals, only their spiritual essence is transported…" she trailed off, seeing that Blinx was lost.

"In laments terms, when Sweepers are critically injured, they are instantly transported back to the Sweeper hub. The same thing goes for time monsters. It's painful thou, I wouldn't suggest it as a travel method."

Blinx looked at Iyasu. "And where, pray tell, is the time monster hub?"

She thought for a second. "Mostly it was near to where the monster was defeated. But sometime they are sent to the main hub, witch is the realm where we are now."

Blinx nodded, satisfied with that answer. "Now what about those powers you mentioned?" he said excitedly.

Iyasu chuckled. "All in good time. You still have one more Drakeon talent to master, flying."

Blinx turned his head to look at the pair of wings on his back.

Iyasu chuckled. "What, you thought those were just for decoration? Try flapping them."

Blinx tried, her really did. But the best he could do was making his wing tremble a bit. He sighed, "It's useless."

Iyasu shook her head. "All Drakeons can fly. You just need a little push" she got an evil smile on her face. "Follow me."

Feeling slightly nervous, Blinx did as he was told. Iyasu lead him to a cliff side. He looked over the edge and gulped. "That's a long way down Iyasu, are you shore it sa- oof!" Blinx grunted as he was pushed from behind. Stumbling for his balance, he fell over the edge.

**AN: oh nos! Blinx was pushed of the edge! What will happen next…**

**I will try to update on a monthly basis at the very least. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, C****allMeVergil****, ****TheDarkSlayer666****, and ****NonSequiturs-R-Us.**

**Also, my sister wanted me to put this hear. If anybody wants to fanart for this story, feel free! Just post a comment on where you are posting it ant the title so I can look at it! (I would prefer if you posted it on Deviantart so I can fave it there)**


End file.
